Demi mencari Sebutir Nasi Untuk Sarapan
by Rebel97Justice
Summary: Lal Mirch.. Seorang yang cuek, menyebalkan dan nggak tahu terima kasih..  "Berkelana" dan menemukan cowok itu.. "Kora"  Typo, ColoLal, Gak Jelas *mohon maaf.. Salah genre pula..     Review kalau berkenan.. Sankyuu..


Demi Mencari Sebutir Nasi Untuk Sarapan

Yooozhh minna..! XD

Setelah saya lama ngilang di fandom ini, saya berpikir untuk mempublish fanfic yang lamaaa saya buat. Ini fanfic ditemukan tak bercacat *? saat geledah-geledah komputer yang entah kenapa tidak beroperasi seperti pada layaknya.. Ngerestart terus.. Ngga bisa minimize, copas, internet, printer, speaker dll. Parahh.. TT #malahcurhat

Dan akhirnya setelah perjuangan ke warnet *maksudnya sih bikin tugas* saya mempublish fanfic nemu ini.. Enjoy..! Hope you like it..

Typo *jaga-jaga, bukan canon *g tw istilahnya *plakk, geje, ancur, fanfic nemu, tata bahasa masih berantakan *walau sekarang juga masih seh.. =.="

**Demi Mancari Sebutir Nasi Untuk Sarapan**

"Nona Lal.. Makan sarapanmu.."

"Ah! Cerewet banget sih! Terserah aku kan!"

Kejadian yang sudah biasa di keluarga Mirch. Lal Mirch, putri pemilik saham MIRCH *woii, author.. Muluk amat sehh* sangat sulit untuk diajak ngobrol (ngomong baik-baik maksudnya). Entah kenapa dia juga sulit sekali untuk menerima apa yang ada dan mencari yang tidak ada #nahlho?

Udah deh basa-basinya.. Lanjut aja ceritanya. Lal sekolah di Namimori-Chuu *whaaat?

"Untuk ujian akhir tahun ini, akan dilakukan dengan cara yang agak berbeda" Ujar Reborn Sensei

Murid-murid gelodakan nggak karuan. Reborn berubah jadi Master Pao pao dan menghajar murid-murid kurang dihajar itu. Suasana pun hening.

"Ujiannya.. Melakukan sesuatu yang belum pernah kalian lakukan" ujar Master Pao pao *alias Reborn

"Eh..! Tunggu.. Apa maksudm.." Braaaaaakk, Reborn-sensei tampak tidak menggubris aura kesakitan dari Sawada Tsuna, yang dame nggak ketulungan.

"Diam dame-tsuna, selama 3 hari pergi ke suatu tempat yang belum pernah kalian pikirkan untuk didatangi. Yang berhasil langsung lulus" lanjutnya "seenaknya" dan "tanpa mikir"

Lal menatap Reborn dengan pandangan kurang mengenakan.. Atau lebih tepatnya "tidak mengenakkan"

"Hohoho.. Lal Mirch, mungkin kau akan menemukan tempat yang bagus.." ujar Reborn lagi. Sekarang dia berubah kostum jadi malaikat.

"Cih, apa urusanmu!"

"Hei Lal, ikut mama sekarang" Mrs. Mirch menyeret Lal.

"Apa.. Apaan..?"

"Sudahlah.. Ikut saja..!"

Baru saja menginjakkan kaki di rumahnya yang bagai istana itu *?, Lal mendapat sambutan yang "hangat" dari mamanya yang terlihat semangat sekali.

"Hmph"

Mereka sampai di sebuah tempat, tempat yang memang tak terpikirkan, terlupakan dan tentu Lal tak pernah kunjungi. Tempat itu seperti hutan yang tak terurus dan terabaikan, tapi belum kebakaran kok.. XD *author mulai gila

"Selamat bersenang – senang ya Lal.. Dadah..."

Mama Lal dengan santainya membawa mobil yang ditumpangi kabur dari Lal yang sudah turun duluan dan sekarang luar biasa jengkel karena merasa "dikerjai".

"What the..! Sialaaann..!" Lal pun mengumpat dengan menjadi-jadi.

Saat itu menunjukan pukul 14.00 siang. Lal sungguh sungguh kebingungan sekarang. Dia nggak tahu di mana dia dan tak tahu jalan sama sekali. Yang paling parah sekarang dia nggak bisa mikir apa-apa karena _kelaparan._

"Si.. Sialan.. Perutku keroncongan" gumamnya.

"Hei cewek di sono, laper ya, kora?"

Sepintas ada cowok yang mungkin sangat terkesan sok tahu, memanggil Lal.

Lal terperanjat, namun berpikir cepat untuk menimpali cowok sok tahu itu.

"Apa urusanmu" kata Lal yang mukanya merah padam karena malu *ketahuan kalau kelaparan. Dia memalingkan wajahnya yang terlihat memalukan sekarang.

"Wah, Dingin amat sih.. Kayak es.. kora" timpal cowok itu lalu berjalan mendekati Lal yang sedang duduk _hopeless_.

"Lancang sekali kau!" seru Lal tiba-tiba. Yah.. Inilah Lal. Gampang emosi dan labil..

"Wah sadis, kora. Padahal kamu kayak orang baik, lho, kora.. Kamu bukan orang sini, kora?" jawab cowok itu tetap dengan gayanya yang tenang. Tidak menggubris bentakan Lal yang sadis itu.

"Memangnya kenapa! Apa urusanmu?"

"Wah, udah keliatan kayak orang kota, kora! Kalau nggak tau jalan dan perut keroncongan ke tempatku aja, kora!" lanjut cowok itu dengan senyum, namun terkesan makin menyebalkan di mata Lal.

"Si.. Siapa kamu? Pake ngajak-ngajak orang nggak dikenal lagi..!" Lal membentaknya lagi. Namun kali ini Lal mulai mengurangi sensi-nya pada cowok itu.

"Hahahaha.. Ya udah lah kora, kalo nggak mau ikut.. Kamu bakal kesasar beneran lho kora.. Aku ini orang baik, kora" katanya membanggakan diri.

"Ukh.. Iya udah lah aku ikut!" Lal akhirnya mau mengikuti cowok ramah ini. Bukan karena apa, namun Lal ber-feeling tidak enak di hutan itu.

"Gitu dong, kora"

Lal hanya diam saat orang nggak dikenal itu membawanya ke tempat yang juga nggak dikenalnya juga. Apalagi dia masih bingung dengan mamanya.

"Kenapa kora? Diem aja, kora" kata cowok gak dikenal itu.

"... Ukh" Lal menjawab dingin.

"Wah–wah kora.. Saking laparnya nggak bisa ngomong kora?"

Cowok itu kena jitakan yang lumayan keras. Mungkin bukan lumayan, tapi betul – betul kejam sekali cara menjitaknya. Seketika itu, keluarlah aura iblis dari badan Lal yang membuat cowok itu merinding.

"Oh ya.. Aku Collonello, kora! Kamu?" kata cowok itu menyelamatkan diri. Lal lalu berdeham dan menjawab..

"Lal, panggil aku Lal"

"Wah, nama yang bagus, kora! Lal, Lal, Lal, Lal, Lal, Lal, aneh juga kalau diulang ulang, kora! Hahahah…"

Duakk..! 1 jitakan lagi untuknya.

"Diam, aku nggak mau mendengar itu darimu" ujar Lal.

"Ittai, kora!" Colonello meringis kesakitan. Lal meringis puas *? "Kita sudah sampai, kora!" lanjut Colonello. Lal terhenyak beberapa saat. Tempat itu kumuh dan tak terurus, lebih tepatnya, mungkin, kalau diterpa sedikit angin, akan ambruk. Lal speechless. Apalagi, sepertinya tempat itu membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri, sepi tanpa sisa *?

"Ng.. Ngapain ke tempat sepi kayak gini? M.. Ma.. Mau apa kamu?" kata Lal merinding. Dia membayangkan sesuatu yang diluar jangkauan. *tau ndiri lahh.. XD

"Nih, kora"

Colonello mengeluarkan sebungkus makanan, lalu menyodorkannya pada Lal. Lal memang lapar.. Tapi setelah membukanya, isinya ternyata tidak sesuai dengan harapan Lal. Isinya hanya Nasi.. Dan ikan teri.

"Hoi, Lal, lal, lal, ngapain kamu bengong, kora? Laper kok nggak makan-makan, kora?"

Colonello dengan spontan membuyarkan lamunan Lal.

.

"Kamu nggak punya makanan yang lain? Maksudnya ada toko atau apa gitu yang jual makanan..?" balasnya"Dan memanggilku cukup sekali, Colonello Collonello"

"Hooh.. Nyonya Lal rewel ya, kora? Kukira nggak.. Sayangnya nggak ada orang jualan di sini, kora! Aduh, kora! Tak mungkin aku memasukkan racun ke situ, kora! Aku orang baik, kora.. Jadi, L.. Au!"

Jitakan ketiga Lal daratkan di kepalanya.

"Kamu berisik banget. Aku makan"

Lal pun mulai memandangi makanan itu, tidak menggubris Colonello yang sedang memegangi kepala. Entah kenapa kata-katanya barusan agak mengecewakannya. Ya, seperti yang kau tahu, Lal tidak bisa menerima apa adanya. Untuk jujurnya, Lal betul- betul tidak menyukai ikan teri, Lal juga tidak menyukai tempat kotor nan kumuh ini. Tapi.. Bagaimana lagi..

Duaaaakk..!

Jitakan keempat, jauh lebih keras dari sebelum sebelumnya.

"Gyaaaah! Ittai! Ittai, kora! Kenapa aku dijitak, kora!" protes Colonello.

"Pingin aja" jawab Lal singkat sambil mulai memakan makanan dari Colonello itu.

Lal makan makanan itu, dengan agak terpaksa..

Batin Lal : "Hey.. sepertinya ikan teri itu tidak terlalu buruk, mungkin "enak"

Entah kenapa aku ingin menghabiskannya.."

"Enak kan? Kalau lagi laper semua jadi enak, kora!" Colonello hanya senyum innocent lagi. Kali ini aku membalasnya dengan sesimpul senyum. _He's a good guy, after all_.

Lal POV

Aku menunggu.. Menunggu ada yang menjemputku dari tempat aneh ini. Sampai malam pun aku tetap menunggu ditemani cowok tidak jelas ini. Ternyata tak ada..

"Hei, malam ini sepertinya mamaku nggak bakal menjemputku.." kataku "Gimana?"

"Nginep aja di sini, kora.. Gratis kok, aku biasa nongkrong di sini sama mereka, kora!" jawabnya cepat. Aku termenung.

Siapa itu mereka? Tapi.. Yang lebih penting..

"Apaa? Jadi, maksudmu, aku sendirian di sini, di tempat serem kayak gini? Jangan bercanda..!" bentakku.

"Dadah Lal lal, kora" Colonello seperti mau beranjak keluar.

"Jangan mengabaikanku..! Hoiiii!" Cih.. Sifat anehku muncul, ah.. nggak keren!

"Lal lal.. Ternyata kamu selemah ini yaa, kora?" Colonello kembali.

Jitakan kelima.

"Tenang aja, kutemani sampai besok, kora!" kataya sambil meringis. Ternyata dia orang baik beneran.

"Uh.. Colonello" panggilku.

"Kora?"

"A.. Ari.."

"Ari, kora..?"

"A.. Arigatou.."

Gozh! Ini pertama kalinya aku berterimakasih! Rasanya aneh dan gugup saat mengatakannya, tapi aku jadi lega.

"Hahaha.. Sama sama, kora" balasnya, dengan innocent.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lho! Aku takut beneran!" ujarku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Wah.. Tadi bentak-bentak aku, sekarang malah bergantung sama aku, kora.. Lal lal yang aneh, kora.. Ouch!"

Colonello kujitak lagi. Ini yang keenam.

Sambil memegangi kepala, Colonello mengambil posisi di sampingku.

"Mau apa..?" tanyaku clueless.

"Nemenin kamu, kora! Apa lagi, kora..?" tanyanya balik.

A.. APA? Aku nggak mikir sejauh itu! Sampai pagi, berarti tidur di sini.. Bersama orang nggak jelas ini. Di tempat ini. Di tempat dingin dan kejam ini! Ahh!

Kulirik Colonello, dia berbaring di sebelahku, memerjap-merjapkan matanya. Sepertinya kelelahan. Aku pun ikut berbaring. Agak menjauh darinya.

"Oi, Lal, kora!"

"A.. Apa..?"

"Jauh amat, kora! Sini, agak deket, kora! Kedinginan lho nanti, kora!"

What!

"Kalau ada orang di dekatmu, dinginnya berkurang, kora!"

"Ah! Iya-iya.."

What the hell, Lal! Sadar! Kakiku melangkah mendekat ke Colonello, lalu berbaring di situ. Gi.. Gila.. Kenpa wajahku memanas..?

"Pakai ini juga, kora!"

Dia memberikanku jaketnya, namun, kulihat, di dalam jaketnya hanya kaos tipis. Sedangkan aku, sudah memakai sweater. Namun masih dingin.

"Kora..? Pakai, kora! Tak usah sungkan, kora!"

Aku menggeleng. Aku tak bisa membuat kata-kata yang bagus untuk menyatakan kesungkananku.. *?

Srug.. Kehangatan menyelimutiku. Colonello rupanya memakaikan jaket itu padaku. Aku speechless. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa..

"Udah, kora! Aku tidur dulu, kamu juga tidur, kora" ujar gray yang tumben bicaranya keren.

Aku pun tidur..

Pagi. Pagi itu aku terbangun. Colonello tidak membangunkanku. Dia juga pergi dari tempat itu. Dasar pembohong. Kalau ketemu pasti kujitak, haha.. Tapi, sekarang, mungkin aku sudah sedikit lebih mandiri, bisa bangun sendiri.

Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin.. Berdiri dengan kakiku sendiri.

Aku menikmati udara pagi di tempat tak dikenal itu. Pandanganku tertuju pada laki –laki berambut blonde yang sedang mengambili botol.

Tunggu!

Sepertinya aku mengenal dia! Jangan-jangan.. jangan-jangan...

"Colonello! Ngapain kamu disini? Ngambilin botol bekas lagi.. Udah ninggal aku lagi.." teriakku mengagetkannya.

"La.. lal... kenapa kamu di sini? Bukan urusanmu, kora" katanya sambil berlalu.

"Hei! Aku belum selesai ngom..." BRAAKK..

Aduh! Tabrakan yang keras sekali. Siapa sih yang menabrakku?

"Ma.. maaf"

Seorang anak kecil yang kumuh meminta maaf padaku. Kubantu anak itu berdiri.

"Maaf kak.. Allen benar-benar minta maaf"

Kenapa dia terus meminta maaf? Aku tak terlalu memikirkan tabrakan tadi. Sekarang pikiranku tertuju hanya pada botol-botol di karung yang dibawanya.

"Tidak apa-apa.. Allen, kamu mengambili botol?" tanyaku nekat.

"Setiap hari juga begini.. Untuk cari makan.."

Anak itu seperti berusaha ceria, tetapi aku melihat sekelebat kesedihan di matanya.

"Ah! Tapi setiap hari ada kakak yang baik membantu kami menjual botol bekas ini! Dia juga sering memberi kami permen." Imbuhnya.

"Permen? sekarang kakak itu dimana?" tanyaku lagi.

"Mungkin udah kembali ke tempat santai kita. Sini kak, ikut aku ya?" katanya menggandengku.

Aku mengikuti anak kecil yang bernama Allen itu ke suatu jalan yang barusan kemarin kukunjungi. Sesuai dugaan, "kakak" yang dimaksud adalah.. Yah siapa lagi.. Colonello..

Banyak juga anak anak yang bersama Colonello mengambili botol.

"Kak Colonello! Aku dapat segini kak!" teriak Allen.

"Wah bagus, kora! Hahahha"

"Colonello!" panggilku

Colonello kaget, dia menoleh ke arahku.

"Gleg.. Lal.. lal?" Dia gugup

"Kamu memang orang baik ya" kataku lalu tersenyum. Colonello hanya jawdrop.

Kuajak dia duduk.

"Sebenarnya aku ini bukan orang dari sini juga.. Aku juga dari kota. Aku dulu juga sepertimu. Aku juga keras kepala dan tidak menghargai apa yang ada. Aku ingin memperbaiki hal yang kurang, hal yang kucari. Dan aku menemukannya, di sini, kora"

Colonello membuka mulut.

Sepertinya aku juga sama sepertinya. Aku mulai menyadari sesuatu.

"Anak anak ini teguh kan? Aku ingin jadi seperti mereka, kora" lanjutnya "Maka, aku membantu mereka, kora!"

"Ayo Colonello! Kita bantu mereka sampai aku pulang!"

Sepertinya energiku langsung terisi. Aku juga ingin menjadi kuat. Aku ingin menghargai apapun. Aku juga ingin bersyukur. Colonello hanya melongo

"Lal lal tumben agresif" ujarnya yang tumben juga tak kujitak

Sepertinya mataku mulai terbuka, aku sadar mengapa mamaku menyuruhku kesini, ya selain gara-gara Reborn-sensei, supaya aku merasakan bagaimana susahnya mencari sebutir nasi untuk sarapan.

**O**

**W**

**A**

**R**

**I**

Here I go, fanfic geje lagi! TT_TT

Hope you guys can review this.. Thank youu.. XD

"Apa! Kamu juga di Namimori-chuu..!" Lal terperanjat.

"Iya.. Aku akan pindah ke Namimori-Chuu! Supaya bisa sering-sering ketemu Lal, kora!"

*blush

**OWARI**


End file.
